


Хрустальный гранит

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Сиэль — мальчишка, выточенный из гранита, холодно-собранный, непоколебимо идеальный. Прозрачность гранита видит только Себастьян — мальчишка на самом деле сложен из тонкого хрусталя, что звенит тревожно, дрожит, покрытый сетью трещин и готовый рассыпаться стеклянной крошкой.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	Хрустальный гранит

**Author's Note:**

> себасиэли как истинное воплощение соулмейтства <З

Сиэль приходит безсистематично — раз в неделю, раз в месяц, три дня подряд. Он неизменно неаристократично шлёпает босыми ступнями по полу, становясь бесшумным лишь на ковре у самой постели, замирая тенью рядом, очерченный светом тусклой масляной лампы, что держит в руках.

— Себастьян, — зовёт чекано, холодно настолько, что тонкость льда в голосе дрожит, подчиняемая страху. Мужчина столь же неизменно приоткрывает один глаз, и радужка таинственно светится в темноте, обволакивает теплотой и насмешкой. — Мне опять приснился этот сон, — сообщает Сиэль, сцепливая пальцы перед собой и теряя в них взгляд.

— Прошу, граф, — Себастьян усмехается и откидывает одеяло; мальчишка обыденно мнётся пару секунд. Он укладывается всегда на бок, спиной к дворецкому, поджимая ноги и втягивая голову в плечи, точно испуганно. — Вы по-прежнему не переживаете о своей репутации? — смеётся, заворачивая мальчишку в одеяло по самый подбородок, подталкивая края.

— Заткнись, — шипит Сиэль, тоже ожидаемо в своём обыкновении. Мужчина улыбается, тушит лампу, поставленную у кровати, и обнимает его, утыкаясь носом в вихрастый затылок. Поддразнивать юного господина привычка, ставшая частью этого ритуала.

Вообще-то Себастьяну достаточно обнимать мальчишку, дрожащего в воспоминаниях о ночном кошмаре. Ему достаточно ощущать торопливое биение сердца, что постепенно успокаивается. Ему достаточно вслушиваться в дыхание Сиэля, что из прерывистого становится ровным и спокойным.

Ему достаточно знать, что Сиэль чувствует себя в безопасности.

Утро тоже начинается одинаково: первым глаза открывает Себастьян, совсем не по-человечески не щурясь от яркого солнечного света. Утром Сиэль лежит к нему лицом, носом утыкаясь куда-то в область ключиц и щекоча мерными выдохами кожу, а тонкие пальцы сжимают воротник ночной рубашки мужчины. Одеяло у мальчишки на уровне пояса, а ночная сорочка, хрустко-отбеленная, невесомо-дорогая сбита, полусползшая и обнажающая худое плечо.

Себастьян кончиками пальцев убирает чёлку со лба юного господина — лицо у того безмятежное, по-детски беззащитное и невинное.

— Пора вставать, мой господин, — шепчет мужчина, улыбаясь самыми уголками. Глаза цепко наблюдают за Сиэлем — за тем, как дрожат и сводятся к переносице брови, образуя маленькую морщинку, как размыкаются побледневшие за ночь губы, как скользит по ним окончание языка, оставляя влажный след и придавая розоватый цвет. — Как вам спалось сегодня? — интересуется, руку держит согнутой под головой. Веки мальчишки трепещут, и открываются — лазурная радужка, цвет прекрасный, а сам взгляд мрачный, почти враждебный.

— Бесят твои издёвки, — ворчит Сиэль, отводя глаза в сторону и моментно стискивает воротник ночной рубашки Себастьяна. Мальчишка на руке неловко приподнимается, садясь, и по-детски трёт кулаками глаза, морщась и хмурясь. Сиэль никогда не задерживается — уходит, соскакивая резко с постели и немного шатаясь со сна, а мужчина всегда провожает его взглядом, изучая узкую худую спину и висящую на плечах, точно на вешалке, ночную рубашку.

Ночью юный граф спал спокойно, пропуская хрупкие ладони под руками Себастьяна и обнимая, притискиваясь к нему всем своим тщедушным тельцем, и это говорит куда больше, чем все слова. Запах мальчика — миражно-тонкий, похожий на дрожащие и трогательно-уязвимые цветки фиалок — давно уже пропитал всё постельное бельё, перманентно вьётся у обоняния, въевшись в сплетение нитей.

Себастьян всё никак не меняет постельное бельё, лишь проводит по ткани пальцами, собирая запах на подушечки.

У Сиэля на коже налёт бледности, со стороны аристократичной, на деле устало-измученной. Он кривит спину и клонит голову за кабинетным столом, а пальцы мажутся чернилами — у мальчика давно к чертям слетела вся каллиграфия, и почерк теперь неаккуратный, нервно-скачущий. Рассеянный до безобразия; Себастьян всё чаще окликает Сиэля, возвращая из мыслей на стылую осеннюю землю.

Запах мальчишки пропитывает постель Себастьяна всё сильнее, уже фактически на вечность — он ночует у дворецкого и следующей ночью, и после неё, и после-после. Сиэль путается в липких сетях ночных кошмаров, и вскоре даже чужие объятия по ночам не спасают — мальчишка дёргается, вцепливается пальцами в плечи дворецкого и смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, ошалелыми и какими-то пусто-безумными. Дышит тяжко, надрывно, аж грудная клетка ходуном ходит, и кажется, что каждый вдох мальчику даётся с глухой болью.

— Вы никогда не рассказываете, что видите в этом сне, — Себастьян проходится ладонью по лбу юного графа, стирает холодную испарину, и ловит рябь эмоций мальчика, впитывает их жадно. Рука смещается ниже, и в ладонь демона вколачиваются дробью сильные удары сердца; Сиэль сглатывает, дёргая неловко головой в сторону. Он даже не испуганный. Он в ужасе настолько чистом, что даже Себастьяну становится не по себе, и демон осторожно тянет этот клубок эмоций, впитывает, тяжело дыша от того, как захлёстывает мальчишеский страх.

— Они… Они смотрят на меня, — влажный лоб упирается мужчине в плечо, и Сиэль обмякает весь, мышцы резко сдают позиции, отпуская напряжение. — Они смотрят на меня. Всё время. Стеклянными мёртвыми глазами. Не отрываются. Просто смотрят, — голос хрипит и сипит, надрывно ломается, а язык непослушно двигается во рту, точно свинцом наливается. Мальчишеские пальцы скребут по плечам Себастьяна, потные ладони соскальзывают, и из груди юного графа вырывается громкий, судорожный и какой-то жалкий всхлип. — Они смотрят на меня, но не видят, потому что они мертвы!

Мужчину захлёстывает волна боли — ужас, паника, страдания выплёскиваются из Сиэля резкими толчками, точно вода из переполненного и продолжающего заполняться стакана, и захлёбываются теперь они оба; дворецкий разделяет эмоции своего господина, от неожиданности широко распахивая глаза и сглатывая. Мальчишка давится слезами, булькает горлово — его прорывает, и Себастьян подставляет свои руки, подхватывает худощавое, трясущееся испуганно-рыдающее тело.

В хрупком собрании костей, мышц и кожи столько всего — напряжение, копимое месяцами, наконец вырывается из-под давящего контроля, и Сиэль позволяет себе выть, впиваться пальцами и царапать ногтями плечи мужчины, цепляться за него, проклиная и веля уйти, а затем скуля и умоляя остаться, умоляя не отпускать ни за что. И это доверие, такое неохотное, нежеланное, но полноценное, всеобъемлимое, инстинктивное тешит демоническую натуру больше всего, одновременно прошивая всё существо тончайшими нитями нежности.

Себастьян беспардонно зарывается пальцами в слипшиеся от пота волосы мальчишки и нашёптывает ему на ухо, точно заклинания читая, что мужчина рядом, что ни за что не покинет своего господина, что все сны есть просто сны.

Лжёт он тоже беспардонно, но какая разница, если цель Себастьяна — успокоить мальчишку.

Сейчас понимается, осознаётся особенно остро, что Сиэль всё же ребёнок, и открытие это мужчину почти искренне поражает. Он юного графа ребёнком воспринимал лишь биологически, с точки зрения слабого, не сформированного полностью тела, но отнюдь не того, что мальчишке страшно, что мальчишка шрамирован своим прошлыми, своими потерями. Мужчина Сиэля усаживает себе на колени, обнимая и скользя ладонью по сутулой под тяжестью пережеваний спине; мальчишка вздыхает как-то надрывно, жмётся к нему, щемится как слабый новорожденный котёнок, и Себастьян впервые думает о том, что юный господин его такой маленький, такой ломко-хрупкий в сильных чужих руках.

Подушечками пальцев мужчина ловит слёзы Сиэля, тыльной стороной ладони стирает мокрые дорожки с его щёк и улыбается — мальчишка так истинно по-детски шмыгает носом, подрагивая и тихонько икая из-за утихающих рыданий.

— Мой господин, вы такой милый, — Себастьян тихо смеётся, с фактически человеческой нежностью, от которой незнакомо щемит в груди, отводя в сторону мальчишескую чёлку. Сиэль смущается. Краснеет стремительно, и кажется даже, что кожа у него горит, полыхает огнём, обжигая.

— Заткнись, — шипит с полувсхлипом, а тонкие пальцы мертвецкой хваткой сжимают чужую ночную рубашку — это тоже говорит красноречивее всех слов. Себастьян шумно выдыхает, касаясь легко губами лба юного господина, оставляя едва ощутимый мазок поцелуя.

— Вы можете поспать, мой господин. Всё будет хорошо, обещаю вам.

Брови мальчишки хмуро сводятся к переносице, а в глазах читается досада за собственную слабость, за собственный надлом. И всё же он клонит голову, притуляясь к мужчине, подтягивая коленки к груди и устраиваясь в гнезде его объятий. Сиэль засыпает почти мгновенно — он истосковался уже по ночам, когда не снится ничего, когда в сновидениях спокойная тёплая темнота.

Себастьян накрывает мальчишку одеялом, укутывая, точно в кокон защитный заключая, и вслушивается в темп дыхания — ровное, умиротворённое. Протягивая руку, мужчина зажимает пальцами фитилёк свечи, и комната тонет в ночной мгле.

Утром всё будет таким же, как всегда, только взгляд у Сиэля станет чуть живее, может, даже благодарным. 


End file.
